


Hunters Town

by Dagonsheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagonsheart/pseuds/Dagonsheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a town. It was full of life and the happy humans were walking around with smiles on their faces. It was a new and happy town that was build with only one purpose in mind, to give the happy smiling people what they came for, what they desperately wanted. </p>
<p>In this AU we find a very hungry troll and a sad human.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Yup I'm not that good with summaries yet^^;</p>
<p>This is my very first fanfic ever Owo<br/>Hope you like it^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters Town

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if one of the characters is a bit of, writing fanfics is harder than it looks ^^;

Once upon a time there was a town. It was full of life and the happy humans were walking around with smiles on their faces. It was a new and happy town that was build with only one purpose in mind, to give the happy smiling people what they came for, what they desperately wanted. But this, my dear readers, is no fairytale – this is no happy story. This is a tale about greed and money destroying nature. This is a story about a town and its only purpose – To capture and sell slave trolls.  
But before we can begin the story we need to find out what happened in and to this “lovely” town.

Hunters town the new jewel in the crown belonging to the Egbert family, a slavers crown, was finally finished.  
The town had only a few permanent residents, the shop keepers. Every other building and property was nothing but mere campsites. You see this “town” was no real town. It was a hotel, a tourist attrition. But why would people travel to a town, in the middle of nowhere, with shops you could easily find elsewhere? It was because what the town made the people able to do.  
Close to the Town was a forest, a forest well known for its big population of trolls. And it was the possibility of coming as a common family and capturing one of these creatures fresh from the wild that made Hunters Town one of the most visited tourist attractions in less than a single month. 

But the town didn’t last for long. After not more than 10years the town was nothing more than dirty and deserted. The soil in and around the town was polluted by the many visitors garbage and the forest was filled with rusty traps. All this pollution and destruction came to be because the only thing the town-owner Allbus Egbert thought of was money, and how to get more of it as fast as possible. He didn’t care for nature and that became the downfall of Hunters town.  
But the pollution itself was not what forced Egbert to shut down his beloved money machine. It was the many forgotten traps people had left in the forest. The traps killed not only trolls but the humans as well, and the course of death was always a combination of dehydration, starvation and blood loss. It is here in this deadly sea of hidden traps our story begins.

 

Hunger, it was eating him alive. He was so hungry that he would do almost anything for just a little berry. His stomach had stopped making noises a long time ago, like it knew its complaints were pointless. There wouldn’t come any food because the stomachs owner was below the forests food chain. Karkat muttered a sting of curses for himself as he slowly made his way through the abandoned part of the forest. 

“Stupid nooksuckers *mutter mutter* too fucking strong for me *mutter* why am I so fucking weak!? *mutter mutter mutter* “ 

Karkat looked up and flinched slightly as he remembered where he was – the dead area. The traps were easy to see, or at least the ones that were already triggered. There was bear traps, net traps, fall pits you name it! The skeletons of the traps unlucky victims were all over the place. The night air was thick and the smell of rotten flesh made him sick to his stomach. He wanted to be anywhere else. But it was that or starve, the troll let out a tired sigh.  
At least it was not the first time he had walked this path and he knew were all the active traps lay hidden.  
Karkat could see the abandoned town up ahead. At least here he would have all the food for himself. The other trolls would not dare come here when they could get their food in the forest – those stupid asshole trolls that always hugged all the food for themselves.  
When he finally reached the town after 30 minutes of tiresome walking he went directly to the old food store. The place was huge and full of food. He was about to enter the store when the stores lights went on.

“FUCK! Those stupid assholes! Taking this away from me as well? No not this time! This time I will kick their asses until they bleed, rip their visual receptors out of their skulls and stuff it down their throats!” 

He yanked the door open ready to face the stupid troll that dared to take food from his layer, but was faced with the creature he feared the most – a human. He was staring into the visual receptors of this monster that saw his spices as nothing but slaves. He was frozen in fear, holding his breath. The human took a step forward and that was all that Karkat needed to break free from his trance and bolt.  
He was running as fast as he could, and heard the footsteps of the human behind him – following him. 

_FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, HE IS TRYING TO TAKE ME! TO CATCH ME! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK FUUUUUUCK!!!_

The human was catching up and fast. Karkat was to far from his safe path through the traps. The human would catch him before he even got close. His starved body was slowing down against his will and the only option he had left was to run into the dead area and hope that he could avoid the hidden traps – and that was what he did.  
The tired troll stumbled through the thick vegetation almost running into several trees and old rusty cages. He was hyperventilating and the world was becoming blurry to his eyes. His heart was pounding in his ears – so loud that he hadn’t noticed the human had stopped chasing him a while ago. He was close, so close to the safe part of the forest when a tearing pain shot up his left leg. He screamed in agony as he fell face fist to the ground. The pain was unbearable and as he tried to move his leg the horrible truth showed its ugly face – his leg was clamped tightly in the iron jaws of a bear trap. The scared, tired, starved and desperate troll did the only thing left to do – he panicked.  
He trashed in the tight hold of the jaws widening and deepening the already horrible wound. He gapped the trap tightly in his hands trying to pry the jaws apart, but the rusty old thing wouldn’t open. He yelled and screamed flailing his now bloody hands around until he ran out of energy. He was laying there tired beyond belief starring at his disgusting mutant blood. He wanted to cry. If he didn’t get free soon and stopped the bleeding he would die. That was when he noticed an odd object stuck in the ground. After a closer look, Karkat saw that the odd object was the metal rod anchoring the trap to the ground. He quickly began digging in the soil around the rod. Not long after he was once again free, he still had a bear trap stuck in his leg, but he was free.  
Karkat crawled through the leafs on the forest floor, wanting nothing more than to get home. But what the tired troll hadn’t noticed was that he were going right back into the dead area – right back towards the town.  
Karkat was fighting the urge to just give up and fall asleep right there on the ground. He knew that if he fell asleep he would die – but he was so tired, so tired of everything. Karkat had crawled for a long while when the net trap activated and painfully snatched him up from the ground. As the troll was dangling there 2 meters above the ground he gave in to sleep – There was nothing else he could do.

“Argh… urgh…”

Karkat was slowly waking up – but something was horribly wrong. He could feel a soft surface beneath him, there was no wind, the place smelled dusty, and there was no sound. That could not be true. What had happened? There were only two solutions that would make any sense to Karkat. 1. He was dead or 2…

“FUCK!?….. AAARGH! FUUUUCK!”

Karkat had bolted up into a sitting position when he had figured out what had happened – but had fallen right back down face first as his leg reminded him about the injury. He stayed still on the soft square as he took stock of the situation. He was in a wooden cage. He had seen them the first time he had come to the town and had remembered the smell.  
This cage was one of the bigger ones. It had a thick wooden door with a blocked looking hole, four empty walls, a soft square, a bowl of food and a bowl of water. It took a little while for the last two things to sink in, but when they did Karkat was eating faster than was probably healthy. When the bowls was licked clean of their content, Karkat turned his attention to his leg. There was some odd white cloth around it which he quickly removed. Karkat could now see the full extent of the damage done to his leg and knew that he would never walk normally again. 

 

John was slowly wandering around in the abandoned streets of Hunters town – the town that now belonged to him. He was thinking about the troll he had just found in an old net trap. The sight had been downright terrifying – and it was all his fault. If he hadn’t run after the troll, it would never have taken that dangerous path. He had heard the troll scream shortly after giving up the chase. He could not let the creature suffer from his mistakes, but going into the forest was way too dangerous. John had been pacing back and forth in front of the forest line when he had seen the movement of a trap going off, it was close and john had decided to take the risk. It didn’t take long for john to arrive at the bloody scene – the troll had been lying so still that john had thought it was dead. After finding out that the troll had still been alive, John had moved it to an old holding cell and removed the rusty bear trap from its leg. The wound had been full of leafs, and that had properly been what had saved the troll from dying from blood loss… 

*bonk*

John was dragged away from his thoughts as he walked directly into an old lamppost. 

“Aw…” 

He rubbed the now sore spot on his head as he remembered why he was even walking around the old dusty streets. John had decided to make the injured troll his. It was a thing that hurt him deeply to do, but he had no other choice. The troll already seemed to have a hard time surviving with two healthy legs, but the troll’s injury would change that. It had been clear just by looking at the wound that it would never truly heal and would give the troll a bad permanent limp. And that limp would most likely be the troll’s death if he let it go free.

So there he was on the hunt for the supplies he needed to mark the troll as his. He already knew where most of the stuff was. He had been exploring the town for hours before he meet the troll in the old food store.  
The things he needed were: A collar, a blood extractor, chains, cuffs and a chip gun. He knew where the first four was but had no idea of where to find a working chip gun. 

The collar would be the easiest to find so John went for that first. The old pet store had lots and lots of old collars, the only problem would be to find one that wasn’t too damaged by the passing years. John picked up a prong collar – no not this one, sure the troll was a wild animal but the sharp spikes were a bit over the top. It took what felt like forever to find a good collar. It was still in its plastic wrapping and looked like an expensive black leather collar with customized patterns in white absorber. This would do. John quickly found an old shopping basked and placed the collar inside.  
Next up was the cuffs and chain. He should be able to find that in the old pet shop as well. It wasn’t long before 2 black leather cuffs and a couple of chains of different lengths joined the collar in the basked.  
John looked around the old pet shop a little longer only to confirm what he already knew. The blood extractor and chip gun was in another building. The building he had been avoiding – the old training camp.

As he walked down the street his thoughts once again fell on the hurt troll. Sure the thing was a wild animal too hurt to survive on its own, but he didn’t want to “train” the troll to be his slave – at least not in the traditional way. He didn’t want to hurt the young thing. He had seen too many mistreated trolls in his life, hell it was impossible for him to not see them. He just inherited the families entire slave empire for fucks sake! John took a deep breath to clam himself down a bit. 

He looked up to see a big gray square building on a small hill – the training camp. Goosebumps arose on his arms as he entered the building. He walked around a bit afraid of what he would see when he opened the door to one of the training champers. He had to however the last items would be behind one of those doors. It took 10 minutes of stalling before John worked up the courage to open a door. The sight that met him was not as bad as he had feared, but it was still quite bad. Torture machines, whips, mussels, restraints, cages…. It made John sad – sad and a bit angry when he thought f the many many trolls that had suffered in this room. He searched for the items as fast as he possibly could. He wanted out of this room.  
He soon had all the items. He was even lucky and found the chip gun in there. The only thing left was to figure out how to mark the troll without getting hurt.

 

Fear. Fear and anger. It was all Karkat could feel. He was sitting in front the door, panting. His leg felt like it was on fire and some of the sloppy stitches had failed coursing blood to slowly pool under him. He had been trying to break down the door for some time now without any luck. He hadn’t even been able to move the stupid plate blocking the looking hole! Karkat let his head fall with a big defeated sigh.  
He was angry about being trapped. But scared of what the human would do to him. He had heard stories – trolls getting their backs whipped to pieces, trolls in cages so tiny they could barley breathe, trolls with….  
Karkat bolted away from the door the moment he heard the footsteps. 

_SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT FUUUUCK!!!!_

He was on the edge of another panic attack when he heard the click of the lock and shortly after saw the door slowly opening. He scrambled backwards his breath coming out in short panicked gasps. He wasn’t ready for this, wasn’t ready to face the human once more. In his panic Karkat hadn’t noticed how close he was to the wall, and therefore rammed into it coursing his head to slam back into the wall – horns first.

 

When John came back to the main building his heart was racing. Beating faster and faster or that was how it felt at least. He walked around the old office once holding all the files on the visitors and trapped trolls alike. He was nervous about the marking. Sure it was not the first time he had marked a troll but… it was the first time he had to do it alone, and on a wild one none the less. John took a deep breath. He had to focus the troll was hurt and in pain, he needed to be prepared before he entered the holding cell. There, he finally found the object he was looking for. 

John quickly left the office and walked further into the building, into the holding area of the trolls ready to leave with their new owners. His heart was going crazy and his breath was coming out short and sharp. Focus John focus! The boy took several deep breaths to at least try to calm down just a little. He had his basked with the necessary items and he even went to the office to get the tranquilizers the old staff used to keep the trolls in check. Now he just needed to enter the room and use one of the tranquilizers on the troll – and hope the troll didn’t hurt him to much in the process.  
Okay John no more stalling!  
He went to the door whit more confidence than he ever thought he would have. He placed the basked on the floor, quickly made sure that the tranquilizer was ready and unlocked the door. He opened the door slowly making sure that the troll wouldn’t be able to run passed him. John froze when he heard a loud crashing sound. He stood there paralyzed for a short while not knowing what to expect. When he came back to his senses he threw the door open wide only to see an unconscious troll. 

“What…..the….”

John slowly walked towards the troll. Sure this would explain why the troll hadn’t tried to move passed John only seconds before but – why was it unconscious? When John was at the troll’s side he poked it with his foot, no reaction. He poked it again only to get the same result. John slowly kneeled at its side, he just sad there looking at it for awhile. Before John could make up his mind to move a muscle the troll groaned. The next event happened too fast for John to really think about it. When the troll had begun to slowly move its head John had jammed the tranquilizer into its arm, and now he was just sitting there looking at the needle in his hand.

“Wow….. eh okay….. eeeeh….”

It was only five minutes later the boy finally processed what had just happened. 

“Okay, time to…. do something”

When he had been staring at the troll John had noticed that its leg was bleeding again, probably something he needed to fix. Luckily he hadn’t placed the first aid kit too far away from the holding cell. John quickly retrieved it before returning to the troll’s side. John cleaned the wound not caring much about the stitches – the remaining ones would do just fine. He then wrapped clean bandages around the leg. There all done. 

Now he just needed to mark it before the tranquilizer wore of, and with all his fooling around he probably had to pick up his pace. John emptied the basked and placed all the items on the floor in front of him. The collar and cuffs were the first things to be put on. John picked up the collar and removed the plastic still covering it. Now that he had a clear look at it he noticed that it was a shock collar. Not exactly what he would have wanted but it would help him control the troll later on. He just needed to get the remote later.  
John placed the collar around the troll’s neck slowly adjusting it so it wouldn’t be too tight. He then placed the cuffs on the troll’s wrists. Next up was the chain to connect the cuffs. John chained the troll’s wrists in front of it with one of the medium length chains and placed the rest of them back in the basked. Before he went on whit the more dirty part of the marking he checked that the collar and cuffs was securely locked. 

When he was satisfied that they were John picked up the blood extractor. The device was nothing more than a needle attached to some kind of chamber. He knew that there was a form for vacuum in the chamber that would make the device suck out the troll’s blood nice and quick.  
John hesitated a little while before placing the needle in the troll’s arm. He knew that the troll had lost a lot of blood, but this needed to be done. He hoped the little amount the blood extractor took wouldn’t do too much damage. At least trolls replaced lost blood fast due to the trolls’ violent nature.  
When the chamber was full John removed the needle from the troll’s arm and placed it in a special opening on the back of the collar. The white absorber of the collar quickly absorbed the blood now being emptied from the chamber. The color was a vibrant red uncommon for trolls. John knew that he was marking a rare mutant troll. He didn’t really care though. Sure some people really seemed to care a lot about the trolls’ hemospectrum, but to John blood was simply bold no matter the color.  
It wasn’t long before the chamber was empty and the troll’s blood color was on display marking him as the lowest of the low even among slaves.

Only one thing left. John picked up the chip gun and cleaned its muzzle. He didn’t want to give the troll an infection after all. When the gun was clean he loaded it with a fresh chip form the guns storage chamber and placed the muzzle behind the troll’s ear. The chip was flat not more than 1mm tall and 1cm in both length and width. John fired the gun making the chip slide under the troll’s skin. He cleaned the wound and taped a piece of cotton over it. There all done.  
As John left the holding cell locking the door behind him he felt very sad. Even now when the marking was done he just whished he was able to send it back to the woods. But that wound… John shook his head. He knew this was the only way to make sure the troll would survive.

John went back to the old office. Found a chair and sat down. This was not what he had expected. No the only thing john had expected was to get a good look at the area, finding out where the pollution had hit the hardest. With a heavy sigh john slumped further down in the chair. Why had grandpa listed him as his heir? Had dad made him too angry with the crazy amount of cake he gave him on his dead bed? Maybe.  
Getting up from the chair john removed his phone from his pocket, just staring at it for a while. He would have to call both the nature cleaning service and his dad now – just great. 

 

His head hurt. Had someone hit him with a stone again? No his horns was throbbing so that could not be the case. 

“Argh”

The troll slowly sat up, he had to check his horns. If they had broken he would be in big trouble. He slowly raised a hand towards his horns but stopped when something held him back. That was new, where was he again? Doesn’t matter he needed to check his horns. Using both hands this time Karkat confirmed that his horns were ok, but that cold thing dangling in his face was annoying. The troll flopped back down on the floor and fell asleep. 

When the troll woke up once more the headache was nothing more and a faint buzzing. 

“Urgh fuck”

The troll sat up taking in his surroundings, yup he was still trapped in the wooden cage. The last thing he remembered was hitting his horns into the wall. The rest was a bit of a blur. 

“Fucking human”

The troll frowned at the sight that meets him when he looked down. His wrists were locked together and the red gleam reflected in the chain links told him that his blood color was on display. 

“Stupid fucking human” 

Karkat grabbed the collar in his hands and yanked. Nothing happened. A low growl started in the trolls’ throat.  
For a couple of minutes Karkat tried to remove his restraints, his growl rising in volume the entire time. I didn’t take long before he gave up. The stupid things were just as tightly locked as the door.

“STUPID FUCKING IDIOT HUMAN!!!” 

The troll was shaking tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be someone’s pet. Karkat would have hugged himself but the stupid chain kept getting in the way, so he hugged his knees instead. His leg still hurt and the stupid white cloth was back but he didn’t care, Karkat sat like that for what felt like hours, ever so slowly calming down. 

“I wound let you keep me. I will escape”

Karkats anger was back and this time it crushed his fright. The trolls’ eyes burned like fire. He had survived worse. He had lived through pain and broken bones. This would be the same, play the “weak” little troll for awhile and run when they least expect him to. 

“heeh”

A small smile was playing on the troll’s lips. He would wait until his leg was healed and then show the stupid human not to fuck with a troll. Yeah and then run away.

Hm why was his ear itching?


End file.
